1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air carrying equipment for ballistic munitions.
2. The Prior Art
The use is known of ballistic munitions transported by carrier aircraft to be released on pre-established targets. It is also known that such munitions, whether they are intended to be used for purposes of war or for transporting various supplies, generally belong to two basic classes: the first (stand-off) includes munitions originally equipped with motor elements and carrying elements which allow the carrier aircraft to release them at a pre-established distance with respect to the target which the munition automatically reaches; the other relates to munitions that originally are prefabricated without said motor element and carrying elements.
Even if the equipment in practice is completed by a plurality of elements, such as: a motor, preferably a rocket motor, a wind-operated electric generator intended to supply electric power both to the on-board unit located in the cradle and to the rocket motor for the ascent, and a hydraulic unit and programmable electronic means, such elements are outside the object of this invention which is defined by the sole carrying or delivery equipment applicable to munitions.